There is an ongoing interest in making electronic devices physically smaller. For devices which are implanted, smaller size is preferred both for patient comfort and for ease of implantation. Consequently, efficient packaging is a persistent design objective.
Additional objectives impact designs. Among these is manufacturing flexibility. Existing device designs require expensive tooling adjustments when a design is changed. For example, implanted devices must be extensively redesigned if an application requires an increase in energy storage ability. Improvement could be realized by a design which allows adjustment while reducing expenses associated with manufacturing, including tooling, warehousing, and other costs.